1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable espresso maker. In particular, the invention relates to a coffee maker that brews a single cup of espresso and which can be used in an automobile, boat or other location.
2. The Prior Art
Portable coffee makers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,402 to Alvarez discloses a coffee maker for use in an automobile or other location that uses prepackaged ground coffee. The coffee maker has a water chamber, a heating element and a percolator to force the water through the coffee maker to flow through the coffee packet and down into the cup. The coffee maker plugs into the automobile's cigarette lighter.
Another coffee maker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,581 to Campbell. This coffee maker also plugs into the automobile's cigarette lighter and has a water chamber, a heating element and a cup for receiving the brewed coffee. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,404 to Carmichael, which discloses a beverage brewing kit having a water chamber, a heating element and packets of beverage materials, such as powdered coffee and tea, sugar and creamer. Another portable coffee making apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,713 to Hurley. This device also has a water chamber, a heater and various compartments for holding the coffee making items, such as instant coffee, creamer and sugar.
A portable coffee maker for use in a microwave is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,620 to Nolan. This device has a water chamber, a percolation tube, a coffee chamber and coffee reservoir for the brewed coffee. The heat from the microwave causes the water to travel up the tube, through the coffee and out into a coffee reservoir.
While these devices are suitable for preparing standard brewed or instant coffee, they are not suited for preparing a cup of espresso type coffee, which requires that the heated water travel under great pressure through a compressed amount of espresso-type coffee. Special espresso makers have been around for a long time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,911 to Hochmayr and U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,466 to Fries et al. disclose espresso makers. However, these devices are not suitable for automobile use, and are more suited for brewing multiple cups of espresso.